


Jealous Much

by RegisteredFangirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegisteredFangirl/pseuds/RegisteredFangirl
Summary: Lucifer, your handsome man, is seen with another girl. A demon at that, so what is the Main Character to do... Well, show him a thing or two. With the help of the Avatar of Lust of course.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Jealous Much

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Obey Me! Characters. I am just a lover of Lucifer and want my love to be known. Also, I prefer to use Y/N instead of MC so that is what I will do. Thanks, and enjoy!

Everything seemed to be going your way this morning in Devildom. Beel did not eat your breakfast before you got there, Levi hadn’t screamed anything about Henry 2.0 escaping that morning, and you had studied hard for an exam today in Demonology with Satan for the past few days. All in all, a good beginning indeed. You looked over to see at the head of the table your wonderful lover, Lucifer, reading on his phone.

‘Probably a message from Diavolo about the party tonight.’ You thought as you ate some more of the deviled eggs Asmo had prepared that morning. ‘He is looking so good this morning.’ You thought before a waded up napkin hit your cheek.

“Hello! Anybody home?” Mammon said. Levi and Belphie were chuckling, Satan and Asmo looked unimpressed with their elder brother’s action. “Yeah... Sorry, Mammon just in my head a bit this morning. What’s up buttercup?” You asked as Mammon groaned.

“Hate that, and I was asking about what you are wearing to the party tonight? We totally have to match.” He smiled confidently. “Probably something from my closet. Haven’t had any money for new clothes. Maybe a nice black skirt and that white blouse I own?” You said before thinking about where that white blouse was in your closet.

“No doll! You have to be in something new and shiny! I’ll take you to the shops after school and we can pick out something fabulous.” Asmo smiled and winked at you. You blushed and just nodded. No point in fighting with Asmo when his mind is already on shopping.

Your D.D.D buzzed and you saw it was from Lucifer. You glanced up at him and he just smirked before going back to eating.

 **‘Make sure this something is respectful. Cannot have other demons looking at what is mine.’** You shivered slightly at the possessive tone. He was a little jealous when you were occupied by others, but you two always found time during the day to meet and enjoy each other.

 **‘Of course, it will be respectful. Any color you are thinking about seeing me in?’** You type back before talking with Satan about the test today. He seemed confident in your skills and was giving you some much-needed tips. Another buzz pulled you away for a moment while Satan was rambling on.

 **‘You know my colors of choice. Surprise me in one of them and there might be a reward for you little my dove.’** Yep, that definitely got the heart rate going, you put away your phone and went back to chatting with your boys.

Demonology test completed and you were riding high. So much easier than you expected, and the information Satan gave you at breakfast really helped. You should thank him with a new book or something with a cat on it. Maybe those slippers he was looking at secretly on Akuzon.

You turned the corner and saw Lucifer standing outside of the Student Council office. He was regal as always, but there was someone else with him. You didn’t know this demon girl who was talking to your man and she stepped in a little closer than you preferred. The demon put a hand onto Lucifer’s shoulder and by the looks of it squeezed gently. Almost… flirty like. Lucifer gave a small smile and nodded his head before the demon girl stepped back and walked away. You felt a burning in your chest as he watched her walk away before turning to meet your form.

He smiled fondly and came over to you. You felt your frustration rising but decided to play it cool.

“Hello dearest. Did the exam go well today?” He said calmly and he took your hand into his own before pressing a small kiss to your knuckles. As sweet as the gesture was you were not feeling it at that moment. “Yeah, the test went well. Satan is really a great tutor.” You said evenly.

“Good I’m glad you're feeling confident about this. I have to go darling, but I will see you at the party this evening.” Lucifer said before another kiss to your hand and heading towards Diavolo’s office. You sighed and felt the gnawing in your chest. ‘I am not jealous. She was probably a nobody and he was being polite…. Yeah…’ You shook your head and went on to your next class. Hoping that school would be a good distraction.

Your day was long and but not too terrible. The scene with Lucifer kept playing in your mind and it was unfortunate that the time is was being pictured was during recreational time and you got pelted in the face by a ball thrown by Beel. Stinging face aside you were fine, and Beelzebub apologized profusely and even gotten an ice pack. He really was the sweetest out of the brothers. You insisted you were alright, and Mammon was throwing a fit in the background. No-one paid attention and life went on like normal. After your final class of the day, Asmo met you at the front gates of RAD and was glowing.

“Ready for some shopping Y/N?” Asmo smiled and brushed his hair back a little out of his face. “Yeah, lead the way Asmo.” You said as you slumped a little. Honestly, you couldn’t bear to let yourself think of the party without Lucifer and the demon coming back to the front of your mind.

“Awe my sweet what’s wrong?” Asmo asked as he put his arm around you and pressed himself against you. You sighed and then explained the whole situation. He nodded and at the end of your rant gave you a small kiss on the cheek. “It’s probably nothing Y/N. He was being polite, and we all know how he is completely in love with you.”

“Doesn’t feel that way… Maybe… No that would be dumb.”

“What honey?” Asmo asked. You looked at the Avatar of Lust and decided to maybe roll with this.“Maybe… I could make him jealous. Maybe like putting on some more makeup or even…” You began before Asmo interrupted.

“A tight-fitting dress! Y/N that is a genius plan! Good thing you have me along with you to help with this. Ah, I’m so excited!” Asmo said before basically pulling you to the dress shop.

Dress shopping with Asmo took what felt like forever, but in the end, you found what you were looking for. A tight-fitting red dress that hugged your curves perfectly and was low in the back. Asmo bought it along with some accessories and he couldn’t help but try and take you then and there.

You playfully pushed him back and he was just happy to see you so confident in a dress.

Yes, Asmo knew that talking this misunderstanding out was the better option, but he was always happy to watch a lovers spat turn into something even more entertaining *wink*

You both managed to get into the house before Mammon pounced.

“Where the hell have you two been? Asmo what have you done to Y/N?!” The white-haired demon exclaimed as he pulled you close and checked for marks.“We were out shopping like it was stated this morning Mammon… also please let go. I have to get ready and Asmo still has to help with my hair.” You said as you gently put his arms down to his sides and stepped back.

“Ooh someone sounds a little jealous…” Asmo winked and went by your side again. Mammon was floundering at the front door as you and Asmo went up to his room to get ready. Satan was walking to his room and saw the two of you. “Shopping went well?” He asked.

“Yep got everything we needed.” You responded. “Hey, I also wanted to thank you for your advice this morning. I think I nailed that exam.” You smiled. Satan smiled and laughed. “Good I’m glad that it went well. Have fun getting ready with Asmo.” He said before retreating into his room. You held your dress and accessories as Asmo opened the door and began his work to make you beautiful.

You looked into the mirror after Asmo was done and gasped. Your makeup was more on the natural side, but your cat eyes were on point! Your hair was curled and pinned back to one side to show off your face and the other side was free and bouncy.

“Oh my… Asmo this is perfect! I can’t even begin to thank you.” You squealed before hugging the demon. “Now now... no smudging the makeup. You look incredible Y/N… now time for the dress and those sparkly heels.” He said before getting the bag that was hanging on his closet door. After everything was put into place on you and you looked in the mirror again you felt so… powerful and sexy. This was one of the moments where you felt truly like the strong woman that you are. There was no denying that you certainly were going to be turning heads that this event. 

“Y/N… If you were single, I would be all over you in a matter of seconds. Hell, I still might by the end of this evening.” Asmo smiled before he magically put on his attire. You smiled and felt kinda jealous he could look so flawless all the time.

“Now… off we go. We mustn’t be late for this party.” Asmo smiled and offered his arm to stabilize you. You picked up your purse and put your phone, house key, lipstick, compact, and some money into it.

The other brothers were already downstairs waiting for you two. You looked a little nervously at the group before Belphie turned and gawked at you. Mammon noticed the staring and turned as well.

“Wow.” He said quietly as you ascend the flight of stairs. Beel, Satan, and Levi looked up and their jaws were on the floor, especially Levi. “Jaws up boys. Also, try not to get a nosebleed Levi.” You said cockily as you hit the final step.

“I know right. I am just so gorgeous that everyone is so impressed.” Asmo said before Mammon nudged him away and took his place at your side. You smiled at the white-haired demon.

“Think I look ok?” You asked quietly.“Heaven is definitely missing an angel,” Mammon replied back before looking at the others. “Hey no gawking at my human!”

You rolled your eyes and threw on a jacket before heading towards the door and out the car. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

The party was in full swing when the 7 of you arrived. You might have taken a little longer to get ready than expected, but hey totally worth it. Beel helped you out the car that Diavolo sent over and you thanked him with a wink. He blushed slightly and looked at your dress.

“I like it. Really suits you.” He said. “Thanks, Beel. I appreciate it.” You smiled and squeezed his arm gently. “Help me inside?” You asked and he just nodded, and the other brothers trailed in behind the two of you.

Diavolo went all out for the party tonight. Not sure what the celebration was about, but you were happy to get dressed up for a little while. Maybe you would have a chance with Lucifer on the dance floor. No threats this time hopefully. You looked around and Mammon took your purse and jacket to be put away.

“Good evening Y/N,” Barbatos said as he brought over a tray of Demonus. You grabbed a cup and smiled. “Good evening Barbatos. How are you tonight?”

“I’m doing well. Thank you for coming tonight. I know Lord Diavolo will appreciate it.”

“Of course, always happy to come to a fancy party.” You giggled before Barbatos bowed and continued to serve other guests. You looked around at the Lord’s castle and smiled. Beel and Belphie at the food table, Mammon trying to sneak something in his jacket pocket, Asmo flirting with the staff, and Satan and Levi being recluses in the corner. Yep, just where you would find each other them.

You love the boys dearly and you are so happy that they enjoying themselves. A presence came up behind you and gently brushed a leathered hand over the open back.

“I thought you said it would be respectful.” A low voice said into your ear. His hand moved from your open skin to your clothed hip. “Well… This is the one I picked.” You said back quietly as you surveyed the crowd again. No need to give in so quickly. The game is just starting.

“Little dove what is going on inside that beautiful brain of yours? Thinking that you can disobey me and show off to all these other demons what is… **mine**.” Lucifer said menacingly and it sent a shock through your body. You gripped the goblet of Demonus tighter before taking a quiet breath.

“Well seems that we are even then.” You said before taking a step away from Lucifer to face him “What do you mean?” He asked before taking in the full view of you. You could feel his eyes slowly work from your face down to your feet.

“Nothing. I think I hear someone calling your name. I’ll see you later darling.” You said before turning and heading towards Satan and Levi. Lucifer growled and was about to follow but Diavolo did call his name, so he went back to his side. You took a few deep breaths and willed your heart to return to a normal pace. Levi and Satan were a nice distraction for a moment or two, but all you could think about were those hungry red eyes on you.

Diavolo stood front and center and began his speech. He thanked everyone for coming to this party and that he hopes everyone is and will have a great time. ‘Huh, shortest speech I have ever heard Diavolo say.’ You thought before the man himself was upon your little group.

“My oh my Y/N you look absolutely stunning. Red suits you well.” He smiled and offered his hand. You took it and he spun you gently to watch the dress flair and then fall back into place. You giggled happily and soon Lucifer was joining as well. Satan and Levi looked at each other and left to check out the food.

“Isn’t she gorgeous Lucifer?” Diavolo smiled as he twirled you again. “She certainly is. Lord Diavolo if you do not mind...” Lucifer began before he was handed your goblet and you were led to the dance floor.

Diavolo nodded to the musicians and a slow number began. He kept a respectful distance from you but smiled happily. “I never get to have alone time with you Y/N. Tell me did Asmo help get you ready?”

“He did. Picked the dress and everything.” You said as he led you gracefully in a box pattern.

“He certainly has good taste. I can even feel Lucifer’s death stare from here.” Diavolo chuckled. You turned your head and little and sure enough, Lucifer was glaring at Diavolo’s hand that was on your back.

“Lovers spat?” The demon prince asked. “Yeah, you could say that. Saw a demon girl pretty much on him earlier today.” “Ah… I see. Well, the thing is..” Diavolo began before he was tapped on the shoulder.

“May I cut in?” Lucifer asked. Diavolo just laughed and nodded. He gave you a little bow before going back to mingle with the others.

Lucifer pulled you close, and you felt the heat rising in your cheeks. He looked at you with a piercing gaze before gliding you both across the floor over to a hallway. You were about to pull away when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you down the corridor into the last room on the left. After being flung into the room Lucifer locked the door and looked at you. “

Finally, alone.” He said before pulling off his gloves. “Now my darling, my sweet little dove… tell me what you meant earlier.” He said calmly but somehow there was still an air of malice around him.

“Fine. I saw that demon girl on you in the hallway outside of the Student Council room.” You said firmly as you crossed your arms over your chest. “Is she prettier than I am? Or just more your thing… A demon I mean.” You asked almost angrily but truthfully, you were hurt by it. You knew there was no competing with a demon if one ever decided to flirt with LuciferProbably would be better if he was with a demon… your mind began to spiral before a pair of arms pulled you to a warm body.

“How… how could you ever say that my love? You are the only one for me and you know I don’t mind you being human. It makes you even more precious to me.” Lucifer said before he had you look at him.

You looked at your lover and saw nothing but love and pride in his eyes. You felt your eyes well up with tears and he hushed you gently.

“No tears tonight Y/N… Asmo would have your head if he knew.” You laughed and nodded before taking a few deep breaths.

“Now the demon you saw ‘all over me’ is a friend of Diavolo’s from the upper regions of Hell. The party is in her honor tonight as she has decided to make Devildom her own. We had met earlier today and were discussing the party when you came into view. She is not the best when it comes to personal space so I can see where your thoughts were leading.” Lucifer explained. You listened and felt like such a fool. You knew nothing would have ever happened but you let that little thought run wild and ruined a nice evening for everyone.

“I am so sorry Lucifer! I never should have… If I had only… Ugh!” You exclaimed before sitting on the edge of the bed that was conveniently behind you. You let your head hang in shame before Lucifer came to sit with you.

“Maybe instead of going all out to make me jealous… come talk to me next time.” Lucifer said as he rubbed your back gently. You nodded and looked up at him.

“You are too good for me.” You said quietly. Lucifer shook his head and leaned in closer. You leaned in and met his lips in a soft kiss. Lucifer cupped your cheek and brushed your hair over your shoulder. Humming into the kiss you leaned in more and gently played with the hair at the base of his neck. Lucifer sighed and broke the kiss slowly.

“I will say this… You look incredible tonight my love.” Lucifer said as he pulled back and looked at you again. “Asmo chose well.” You replied and he just nodded. “Respectful it is not, but after the day that you have had… I think a reward is in order.”

You blushed and looked at him before he stood up. “After this party is over we are going to my room and I want to see how that dress looks on my floor.”

You gulped and stood up on wobbly knees. Tonight was gonna be a very long night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed that little fic. It has been rattling around in my head for days so I decided to write it out instead of sleeping. Let me know if anyone wants a part 2 with a masculine reader. More than happier to change it up. Comments are nice and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
